Amor a distancia'
by meli.guzman.180
Summary: Jacob black se separa de reneesme cullen por cuestiones de ir a la guerra y volverá en 10 años. ¿ Que pasara en esos 10 años ?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Mi vida de porrista es un poco difícil ya que tenia una enemiga y se ganaba a todos los chicos.

Eso no era un problema para mi

Hasta que llego mi doctor favorito,el amor de mi vida

Esta historia esta basadas en traiciones,mentiras,amor,amistades,perdidas y demás

Pero el amor hace lo posible por que siga vivo entre las personas que se aman

*El amor todo lo puede*

Puedes descubrir todo eso en esta hermosa historia

Capitulo 1-Entrenamiento

Bella POV

Hoy era día martes, día de entrenamiento en la escuela

Como siempre debía levantarme a las 9 am ya que las clases eran a las 10 .

Como siempre dejaba mi ropa el día anterior para el entrenamiento al final de mi cama

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño directo a cambiarme, peinarme y ponerme un gloss,mi cara era perfecta no necesitaba nada solo un brillo

Decidí bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina y me encontré con Laurent mi sirvienta!

Hola señorita swan! Buenos días, como esta? Quiere algo de desayunar?-Pregunto amablemente la verdad Laurent me cae muy bien es como una nana para mi, nunca trate con desprecio a mi servidumbres, a pesar de ser rica y tener millones de dólares por mi padre Charlie que era dueño de varios juzgados y mi madre renee era abogada.

Por eso tenía tanto dinero, pero en mi hogar nunca fui egoísta o presumida o era una niña mimada a pesar de mi dinero me conformaba con muy poco y nada

En la escuela era totalmente diferente hay si era presumida,engreída,egoísta y demás porque todas eran así y me trataban como tal por se porrista, fuera de la escuela era una persona totalmente diferente

Era la más popular era porrista y los martes eran días de entrenamiento, teníamos que prepararnos para la gran final a fin de año "LA FLOREST CONCURSO"

Me entretuve en mis pensamientos y me olvide de Laurent

_Disculpe_ Laurent! Quiero unos omelettes y un jugo de naranja porfa y gracias-dije muy amablemente mientras veía la tv

Si señorita-dijo Laurent-estará en 5 minutos señorita o quiere que me tarde menos?

No está bien, no se preocupe!-dije

Mientras veía la tv, sé levanto mi hermanito Matías

Hola mi hermanito como esta? Mi niñito hermoso –Mientras lo saludaba le hacía cosquillitas

No por favor bella basta – y no paraba de reírse Matías

A mí me encantaba verlo feliz, paso un momento y ya estaba mi desayuno Laurent a Matías le hizo una leche con chocolate y galletitas

Desayunamos tranquilos y cuando mire el reloj de la pared eran las 9.40 am,iba a llegar tarde

Fui a buscar mi botella de agua fresca hacia la nevera, y vi una nota de mama en la puerta

Decía:

Bella hija iré a la tarde, hoy tengo un cliente muy interesado en que sea su abogada y está preocupado es muy urgente, perdón por no ir ahora te prometo que lo re compensare aunque no te gusta pero igual lo hare

Papa también está muy ocupado con la empresa asique llegaremos al mismo tiempo

Manda saludos a Laurent a mati y espero que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento

Besos MAMA

Mama siempre pensando en mí

Salí de la casa y me fui hacia mi porche kaymans 911 color azul

Y me fui hacia la escuela cuando llegue vi a …

Capitulo 2-La competencia

Valla valla mira quien esta aquí la tonta mas tonta – dijo la estúpida

Hola jane,son tan tontos tus insultos y demás,encima que no me afectan no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel-dije muy valiente en verdad ella antes le tenia miedo pero cuando empecé a ser porrista no le di mas importancia y deje de tenerle miedo ya que siempre insultaba y demás

Sabemos bellita queme tines miedo y que soy mejor siendo porrista que tu ya veras perderás este año –dijo

Me enfermaba que me dijiera bellita realmente lo odiaba el concurso florest de porrista cada escuela la dividen en dos grupos de porrista yo soy la capitana y la líder de mi grupo llamado flower y el de ella llamo fire and ice

Y año competiríamos grupos contra grupo

Yo desde que fui porrista nunca mas te tuve miedo métetelo en la cabeza aver si te entra –dije furiosa

Hay bellita se que sigues con miedo a mi no me engañes ok? No eres nada al lado mio yo soy rubia,alta,con un sentido para la moda excelente en cambio tu no eres nada,no se se como algunas soportan estar contigo bye Bellita-dijo y se fue

No la soportaba era tan engreída aunque yo era lo mismo en la escuela aunque un poquito menos

No me importaba lo que dijieran los demás yo sabia como era y punto

Llegue al polideportivo y empezamos a estirar para que pudiéramos abrirnos de piernas todas hasta jane

Cuando dos chicas les tocaba subirme para arriba y caer parada,cuando me iban a largar jane le dio un codazo a una de las que me alzaba y me cai cai en el césped pero me pegue en la cabeza, mientras jane se burlaba de mi se volvió todo negro y como que me dormí

Lo único que no me podía despertar o abrir los ojo pero escuchaba lo que decían se que me llevaron a la enfermería y de hay no escuche nada mas…

Al despertar aun con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos escuche una dulce voz que me causaba ternura era tan linda esa voz varonil pero sutil sentía que era un príncipe,sera lindo? ,decidí abrir los ojos para ver a mi príncipe azul y me encontré con el

Hola señorita swan se siente bien? – dijo muy tiernamente y amable

Estoy en el cielo? –pregunte aun no sabia lo que decía estaba media dormida todavía

Al parecer el golpe en la cabeza te afecto- dijo divertido y se rio, a mi no me gusto era verdad era hermoso grandote musculoso, me quede hipnotizada en esos ojos color esmeralda se veía tan perfecto!

Yo y-yo-no podía hablar me sentía nerviosa ante este dios griego traído del olimpo

Capitulo 3-El primer encuentro

No te pongas nerviosa pequeña! No soy un fantasma-dijo divertido

Esque eres e ere s- dije nerviosa le iba decidir que era lindo pero le dije otra cosa-eres doctor?-dije tratando de que no notara mi cambio de tema

MMM.. Si soy doctor –dijo el mirándome si tenia alguna herida en otro lado

No te duele nada mas,no tienes otra herida?-me pregunto preocupado

No nada mas doctor,solo me duele la cabeza-dije

Essque te caíste por hacer una pirueta en el aire,pero la herida en tu cabeza esta bien mientras dormía te la cosí y…-dijo cuando entro la enfermera

Hola mama-dijo el y yo quede con la boca abierta formando una O su madre era la enfermera de la escuela porque le habría dicho que viniera ese dios griego

Edward POV

Hoy dia fue un dia tranquilo no hubo tantos pacientes y eso me alegraba significaba que habían personas sanas

Y me retire mas temprano del hospital,me fui directo a mi casa a descansar ya que yo hoy hice la guardia.

Arranque en mi volvo negro y a los pocos minutos llegue a casa no estaba tan lejos del hospital

Llegue y me metí directo a la ducha estuve un rato mirando tv hasta que me dio sueño,me iba dormir una gran siesta y mama llamo

*LLAMADA*

Hola hijo,acaba de ocurrir un accidente en una de las escuelas que trabajo como enferme,una chica haciendo una pirueta en el aire parece que resbaló y cayó al suelo con un corte en la cabeza y tengo miedo de que se le infecte pobre chica.

Te necesito sabes que no se cerrar no coser heridas podrías venir porfavor?-dijo mi madre esme ella siempre tan amable la amaba

Ok mama gracias por avisar ya voy para allá- dije y justo iba a cortar y me olvide de preguntarle en que escuela estaba

Ah ma se me olvidaba en que escuela estas?- dije paciente esperando su respuesta y contesto

Estoy en la secundaria de forks,porfavor ven rápido- dijo preocupada

En 15 min estoy ahí no te preocupes te amo- dije

Te amo hijo- dijo tiernamente

*FIN DE LLAMADA*

Y me fui a buscar mis cosas de doctor y salí hacia mi auto estacionado

Llegue en 15 min,entre a la escuela,sentí miradas sobre mi pero no me importo me dirigí a paso rápido a la enfermería y me encontré con mama en la puerta

Hijo llegaste,pensé que no vendrías la chica esta adentro ya puedes pasar.. Te espero aquí- dijo

No conteste nada y me dirigí a abrir la puerta

Y vi a un ángel desmayado!

Capitulo 4-Esme

Edward POV

Era hermosa parecía un princesa en su bello sueño!

Al verla parecía de unos 17 años,cabello castaño claro, su piel blanca como un papel y su perfume a flores y hierbas fresca era embriagador

Después de quedándomela mirando su hermoso rostro de nena

Reaccione y me puse a revisar su cabeza aver que tan grande era la herida y la verdad era bastante amplia mas o menos con mi vista serán unos 6 cm de largo y de profundidad casi nada

Decidí ponerme los guantes de látex y revisar mi maleta en donde tenia mis herramientas para poder coser esa herida de esta linda bebe

Saque mi aguja y hilo transparente para poder coserle la cabeza

Pobre niña,tan bonita y con heridas-dije en vos alta

Y al parecer escucho mi voz y se despertó

Empezamos a hablar parecía estar nerviosa con mi presencia y tartamudeaba hasta que entro mi madre y rompió nuestra conversación algo nerviosa

Hola mama-dije

Ella abrió la boca formando una O claro era sorprendente ser hijo de una enfermera y ser cirujano, en realidad mama era pediatra le gustaban mas los niños,en realidad para mi madre hasta los 21 años sos un niño y me reí de mi mismo

Hola hijo y que paso?cerraste su herida?,perdón señorita por no atenderla yo,esque mi hijo es cirujano y es mejor para esto yo soy solo la enfermera pero en el hospital de Forks soy pediatra! Espero que no te haiga molestado!- dijo mi mama para que ella entendiera amablemente

No esta bien esme,es mas me sorprendí que este dios griego me atienda-dijo y se puso roja- perdón se me salio-dijo ella

Esta bien bueno los dejo solos si quieren seguir conversando-dijo mama

No mama,hoy no puedo,estuve de guardia toda la noche estoy muy cansando,lo siento señorita-dije tratando de que mi rechazo sonara sutil pero en realidad lo que decía era verdad

Esta bien hijo y usted señorita esta de acuerdo?- dijo mama muy paciente

Esta bien no tengo problema,aparte ni siquiera lo conozco-dijo incómoda- Un gusto esme un gusto hijo de esme adiós!

Y cerro fuerte la puerta de la enfermería

Parece que se enojo-dijo esme algo sorprendida

No importa mama ni siquiera la conozco,yo tambien me voy- dije

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí!

Fui directo al estacionamiento para buscar mi auto y tenia que pasar justo por donde ella esta entrenando,pero lo raro era que estaba sentada en la banca como triste parecía

Miro para el estacionamiento y me vio me miro triste y después sonrio,y la chica que al parecer se reía de ella,me coqueteo moviendo su pelo de un lado al otro con carita de niña tierna!

Pero la verdad ella no me importa me importa ella que estaba triste,en realidad no se porque rayos me importaba ni siquiera sabia su nombre

Fue la primera vez que me sonrió al igual que yo a ella!

Capitulo 5- Sorpresa

Bella POV

Después de nuestro intercambio de miradas y sonrisas me di cuenta que nunca podría enamorarme de una persona como el

No lo quería,cambiando de tema,me dejaron todo el día en la banca hay sentada mientras jane se reía de mi y un poco enojada porque el se fijaba en mi y no ella

Bellita el será mío,no te preocupes por conquistarlo ok?- dijo amenazandome la odiosa de jane

Mira jane a mi no me interesa eso si no te conviene que me amenazas-dije amenazándola me tenia cansada ya con sus coqueteos tontos y su autoridad falsa

Será mía bellita- dijo

Dijo eso y se marchó ya había terminado el entrenamiento

Seguí con la duda de que porque se había fijado en mi en realidad no era la gran cosa yo pero jane era rubia con ojos color dorados y un cuerpo exultante y yo no era nada solo una flacucha!

Decidí ir a casa en mi corsa azul,no tarde tanto en llegar

Eran las 11 am

Llegue a casa y estaba mi mama solamente mi hermanito estaba al lado con su amiguito dentro de su casa

Hola nana como estas? Estoy cansansada no tengo ganas de almorzar iré a mi cuarto y dormiré todo el dia,adios- subí rápido que ni escuche lo que me dijo

Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y a quien vi

Vi a mi ex novio,justo hoy

Hola bella como estas?- dijo mi ex novio

Hola,bien- dije cortante

Te pasa algo ?-dijo ingenuo

Pasa que me quiero dormir,no estoy de buen humor asique dejame en paz- dije corriéndolo y le cerré la puerta en la cara

Pobre Félix se debe sentir mal pero no importa tengo sueño y no quería tratarlo mal por mi mal humor

Fui hacia mi closet y saque mi pijama,me lo puse y me metí a la cama

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y me dormí

*Después de 8 horas*

Me despertó alguien

No sabia quien era todavía, no tenia los ojos abiertos

Después de unos minutos los abrí y vi a Alice mi gran amiga

Tengo que contarte algo y...- dijo y nos quedamos viendo como tontas la puerta de mi habitación

Era tan...

Capitulo 6- Jacob.

Bella pov

Era Jacob y estaba tan marcado toda una masa muscular estaba sin remera no nos podía gustar nuestro mejor amigo eso no

Hola chicas- dijo divertido apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

Hola jake-dijimos al unísono-pasa- y le hice seña como que se sentará en la cama con nosotras

Y que cuentan hacen 2 semanas que no nos vemos que se cuentan?- dijo mi amigo

Bella conoció a un doctor que según ella es un dios griego!- grito Alice

Asi que bien - dijo pero en forma enojado

Y tu Alice que lo que le tenias que contar a bella cuando entre?- preguntó jake

Nada solo que me gusta un chico de la escuela!- dijo Alice contenta

Y como es?-pregunte

Es rubio,ojos color celeste claro,y muy pálido es un príncipe-dijo Alice contenta-pero el nunca se fijara en mi mira lo que soy,no soy nada al lado de el-dijo deprimida

No te pongas mal Alice,seguro se enamorara de ti,mira lo que eres u,a chica con unas curvas perfectas un rostro bien definido y angelical,cabello negro corto, y un poco loca y obsesionada por la vestimenta y zapatos-rei- pero fuera de lo exterior eres una muy buena persona

La verdad hice emocionar a Alice esque era asi era una hermosa personita la quería mucho

Gracias amiga te quiero tanto- dijo Alice emocionada

Y me abrazo y nos quedamos asi hasta que jake rompió el silencio

Bella podemos hablar a solas! Perdón alice- dijo el

No esta bien jake entiendo - dijo Alice salio y cerro la puerta

Que pasa jake? - dije mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi habitación peinándome

Bella espero que no te enfades con lo que te voy a decir,solo dejame hablar!

Esta bien jake-dije

Bella yo...- jake iba a hablar y llego el

Llego la persona quien mas odiaba ademas de jane

Que haces aquí newton? - dije furiosa

Que iba a decir jake? Quien es el tal newton?

Capitulo 7 - Mike Newton.

Que haces aquí newton?- dije furiosa

Newton Mike newton era un prestigioso e impecable abogado que por nada podía acusarlo siempre tenia sus contactos y podía safar

Yo y el antes eramos amigos muy amigos! Pero un dia nos fuimos de dia de campo e intento violarme

*Flashback*

Ese dia esta lluvioso corría mucho viento en realidad parece que se acercaba una gran tormenta por poco no se llevaba los autos había mucha agua

Bella mira esta por llover ahí unas cabañas pequeñas cerca de la playa la push quieres que alquile una y estemos hay hasta que se pase la tormenta? - pregunto amable

Si no me quiero inundar-dije sarcásticamente

Pasaron media hora hasta llegar a las cabañas newton pidió la cabaña,pago y le dieron las llaves

Me dieron la nro 5 a donde estará yo no la veo!- dijo tratando de ver por la lluvia

Ahí esta-grite

Fuimos corriendo hacia la cabaña y entramos

Hay que calentito esta aquí - dije sentándome en la cama matrimonial que había

Si y quédate tranquila que estarás mas caliente cuando lo hagamos-dijo y lo mire con una cara

Como?- dije

Si bella quiero hacer el amor ya! Porfavor hazlo conmigo - intento sacarme la remera pero lo aleje

Que te pasa ? Somos amigos? Y no pienso hacer eso contigo o te tranquilizas o no somos mas amigos tu elijes -dije con autoridad

Tu serás mía te guste o no te guste-dijo y me tiro a la cama y empezó a sacarme la ropa

Yo solamente lloraba

Hasta que llego jane agradecí a dios porque jake me haiga salvado

Se golpearon Mike se fue y me amenazo con volver ,pero a mi no me importaba sabia que jake me iba a salvar

*Fin de flashback*

Te acuerdas ese encuentro tan pasional que tuvimos bella hasta que llego el perro

Vete idiota- dije

Al parecer me iba a pegar y Jacob se paro frente de mi y me defendió

La tocas y te mato- lo amenazo jake

Capitulo 8 - Y llorar

Asi no me das miedo me la llevare-dijo-pero hoy no

Nunca te las llevaras y si lo llegas a hacer te voy a matar encerio,no te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo jake

Yo lloraba tenia miedo que le hiciera algo malo a el y a mi..

Nunca le podría agradecer esto que hace Jacob por mi me e dado cuenta que daría la vida por mi

Ellos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Mike me menciono y salí de mis pensamientos

Ya veras Isabella serás mía de una o de otra forma y si no puedo hacerte mía te matare no serás de nadie mas me escuchaste hija de puta SERÁS MIA!-Dijo el desgraciado

Ahora si rompí en llanto mi vida corría riesgo

No les vas a contar a nadie porq voii a matar a todos a los que se los digas solo tu y el saben me escuchaste zorra!- dijo el idiota

Yo solo pude llegar a asentir nada mas y me dijo

Estas avisada!- dijo y dio un portazo

Rompí en llantos tenia mucho miedo,Jacob me abrazo

Bella no te preocupes,no voy a dejar que te lastime lo prometo

Pero jake no entiendo porq me proteges tanto?-pregunte confundida

Esque bella ahora tu eres mi vida-dijo

Pero porq me dices esto?

Te lo digo porq estoy enamorado de ti! Siente mi corazón el late por ti-y acercó mi mano a su pecho asi sintiera su corazon

Que Jacob pensé que eres mi mejor amigo solo eres mi amigo nada más y los amigos no se gustan entiendes - pero bella no entiendes yo intento protegerte de ese desgraciado y tu desprecias mi amor ,la verdad no te entiendo bella ? Me voy si mañana hablamos- dijo y se fue

Se fue jake no entendía como mi amigo estaría enamorado de mi eso no los amigos no eran asi

Me acosté directamente con la ropa que llevaba puesta y al acordarme lo que me dijo Mike tenia mucho miedo

Y me largue a llorar hasta que me dormí

Capitulo 9 - Tanya

Edward POV

Como se había pasado tan rápido la semana? habían muchos pacientes pero hoy dia sábado tenia el dia libre asique iría a buscar un libro a la tarde

Me levanté abrí las cortinas de mi habitación para que entrara el sol pero nada solo todo húmedo y frio esta nublado como siempre

Fui a preparar la tina mientras miraba al gran rio que había cerca de mi casa

Me fui a fijar si la tina estaba lista y asi lo era

Traje mi bata y la deje en una silla asi cuando saliera me la iba a poner

Estuve bastante tranquilo,relajado hasta que escuche mi celular sonar no esta tan lejos pero no llegaba con la mano

Me salí rápido lo cogí y volví a la ducha

Era una llamada perdida de tanta mi ex novia la cual era modelo!

Decidí llamarla

*Llamada*

Después de los dos pitidos atendió y dijo

Hola Edward mi amor como estas?-contesto emocionada !

Bien tanta te dije que no me llamadas y que no me dijeras mi amor,ya no somos novios no recuerdas tu me engañaste antes de que nos casáramos -dije

Y recordé como fue

*Flashback*

Esta preparado para casarme hoy era el gran dia,tanta iba a ser mi hermosa esposa la cual la amaba demasiado

Ya casi era la ceremonia,la estaba esperando en el altar con el rostro en alto,bien derecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba en la iglesia esperando a la novia de blanco. Ella era hermosa me la imagino como un angelito vestida de blanco estaría perfecta.

Yo metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que ella ya iba a entrar y me dijo el padre que nos casaba

Hijo,ahí viene la novia,atento!- me advirtió el buen padre

Paso menos de un minuto y ella apareció en la puerta de la iglesia

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el altar yo la miraba parecía un ángel con su hermoso vestido blanco,con un encaje hermoso lleno de piedras preciosas

Ya casi estaba al lado mío,me temblaban las manos,hasta que llego

La mire por un momento era perfecta y ella me correspondió con la mirada y pusimos las miradas en el padre

Queridos hermanos,estamos aquí para unir esta pareja en santo matrimonio-dijo el padre

Edward cullen aceptas por esposa a Tanya denali,para amarla respertarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto iba a responder hasta que apareció...

Capitulo 10- James

Hasta que apareció JAMES que hacia ese desgraciado ahí

James era mi amigo,mi confidente,mi hermano pero prefirió a la amistad de Mike que la mía

Desde hay no lo vi mas y el dijo en la iglesia

Hola Edward mi gran amigo,como estas?- dijo el estupido

Que quieres James? Vete, ya me estoy por casar con el amor de mi vida-dije

Asique el amor de tu vida!- grito y todos lo miraron-ahora que tengo la atención de todos quiero informarles algo-y se subió al piano de la iglesia

Quería decirles que esta perra-señalando a Tanya

No le hables asi a mi futura esposa o te golpeare-dije muy furioso

Dejame terminar Edward -dijo mas calmada

Esta que esta aquí no tiene nombre de lo que quiere hacer y lo que hizo,ella se acostó conmigo y planeaba robarte todo tu dinero cuando heredadas todo de tu tío Harry-dijo y todos dijeron oooh

Es mentira lo que dice ven nos vamos a casar y punto yo te amo,este cretino no nos va a arruinar nuestro futuro

Cuando llego la parte de que Tanya aceptara se puso a llorar y respondió

No acepto- y la mire estaba confundido

Edward todo lo que dijo James es cierto,perdón - dijo ella sollozando

Sabes que yo te creía mejor persona,te creía tantas cosas buena..-me interrumpió

Edward porfavo...-la interrumpí

Dejame hablar ami ya que será la ultima vez que me veras..

Edward no cometas una locura tu me amas- dijo llorando -nos casaremos

NO-Dije

Tanya me rompiste el corazón,ahora si puedo irme y decirte que James tenia razón *ERES UNA JODIDA PERRA*-Y salí de la iglesia

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Yo sigo con el corazón hecho trizas por ti,recuerda ese dia y no me hables mas-dije casi gritándole pero no tan fuerte

Adiós- dije

*Fin de llamada*

Capitulo 11- De compras

Bella POV

Hoy era dia sábado gracias a dios el fin de semana,estaba un poco atareada con la escuela y no tendría tarea ya que había hecho todo el dia viernes para estar libre

Hoy saldría con Alice y Ángela mi otra amiga de compras ellas quieren salir a una fiesta pero yo no estoy de ánimos ademas en la tarde iría a la librería a buscar un libro para leer

Desde el miércoles ya no veo a jake debe estar muy enojado conmigo mas tarde lo llamaré o de ultima iré a su casa

El dia transcurrió normal,la misma rutina de siempre ya eran las 5 de la tarde me iría a preparar a las 6:00 me iban a buscar iría con Alice y Ángela al centro comercial de ahí me vendría a las 7:30 de la tarde y le diría a las chicas que me acompañen a la librería de hay me llevarían a mi casa y se irían

Me fui a dar una ducha hoy me puse un poco provocativa pero no era para tanto

Estuve como 30 min en la ducha hasta que se me arrugaron los dedos y salí

Me empecé a vestir me iba a poner un pantalón corto de gabardina color rojo lindo pero no tan corto y una blusa color beige un poco descotada

Ya estaba lista vi la hora en el celular y era las 5:50 Alice ya estará llegando me peine,me hice una cola alta y un brillo en los labios,estaba normal y linda eso creo

Se hicieron las 6 en punto y Alice toco la bocina salí de la casa y me subí

Hola chicas- dije acomodando un poco mi cabello se me había despenado

Hola bellas-dijeron al unísono- Lista para las compras ?- dijo Alice emocionada mientras Ángela se reía

Si alice-dije un poco desanimada la verdad las compras no eran mi fuerte pero para ver a mi amiga feliz la acompañaría y le daría una sonrisa torcida

Valla bella en verdad no se que te pasa,estas asi por tu doctorsito verdad?- dijo sarcástica le había contado a Alice del doctor y de lo que le dije

No,como crees Alice -dije y hubo silencio

Al fin llegamos íbamos caminando por el estacionamiento estábamos a punto de entrar y me encontré con...

Que hacen aquí? Tanto tiempo -dije

Capitulo 12- Rosalie

Hola bella bien por lo menos hace años que no nos vemos-rosalie siempre tan dulce conmigo ella es hermosa su cabello rubio con ondas con un sentido de la moda increíble al igual que Alice,es una modelo fue la ganadora de miss universo.

Bien me ah ido bien, te presento ellas son mis amigas Alice y Ángela chicas ella es rosalie mi prima-dije para que la saludaran

Hola como estas?-dijo Ángela amablemente

Hola-dijo Alice en un tono asqueroso

Alice parece que estaba enojada pero el chico que estaba junto a ella me era conocido

Bella podemos hablar un momento a solas-dijo enojada y casi gritando

Nos fuimos un poco mas lejos de ellos y a Ángela la dejamos con rosalie y el chico que venia con ella

Alice que pasa estas enojada?-pregunte con paciencia

Mira no te has dado cuenta o esq cuando te hablo eres sorda? - dijo peleándome

Mira Alice cuando te tranquilices háblame si ?- dije para no herirla

Esta bien,lo siento puedes perdonarme?- dijo haciendo pucherito

Siempre lo hare-dije

Gracias amiga eres la mejor-dijo feliz

De nada que era lo que me querías decir?- dije preguntandole

Bueno estaba enojada porq el chico al lado de tu prima es jasper creo que es su novio y eso me pone furiosa por eso la saludé de mala gana-dijo

Mira ya te averiguo mejor-dije- no deja Bella mejor vamonos despidete que yo me voy o te quedas?- dijo

No me voy con tigo voy a saludar y vengo - dije

Rosalie lo siento surgió una complicación y me tengo que ir un gusto verte otro dia nos vemos-dije saludandola con dos besos en las mejillas

Esta bien nos vemos! Mandale besos a tu familia - dijo saludando con su mano mientras me subía al auto de Alice

Ya estábamos dentro del auto y le dije a Alice que me dejara en mi casa se paso muy rápido la hora ya eran las 7

El camino fue silencioso y llegamos rápido a mi casa

Adiós Alice otro dia vamos a ir de compras - dije saludandola

Solo me dijo adiós con su mano al igual que Ángela

Debe estar triste por lo que vio

Y entre a casa a prepararme para ir por un libro.

Capitulo 13- Segundo reencuentro

Entre a casa y fui directo al baño a darme una buena ducha

Esta vez tarde 15 min y salí me puse mi ropa de andar aquí en casa total nadie me vería estaba con una jeans gastados y me quedaban un poco chicos de cintura y de piernas, una musculosa color Blanca y unas sandalias de plástico color gris

Salí de mi dormitorio para irme a tomar una taza de café y mire la hora ya casi eran las 8:00 y a las 9:00 cerraban

Mejor iba a tomar el café mientras leyera me recomendaron que leyera un libro llamado "Hush Hush"

Iba a ver capas que estaba hay el libro que buscaba,salí de casa y cerré con llave,solo eran 8 cuadras hasta la librería

EDWARD POV

Almorze con mis padres y con jasper y emmett mis grandes hermanos los consideraba mis amigos.

Llegue a mi casa como a las 7:30 de la tarde según mi padre me recomendó esta librería que se llamaba "La vida". Y cerraban a las 9:00 de la noche

Asique me tome un te mientras veía la tv,nada interesante.

Pero me quede pensando en Tanya en lo que le dije fui muy duro con ella,pero se lo merecía por haberme mentido y engañado

Mire el reloj en mi muñera y eran las 8:05 de la noche asique me dirigí hacia la librería,saque mi auto de garage y salí me tarde mas o menos 15 min.

Por fin llegue se veía como algo india la librería y entre

Al parecer hoy no tubo buena clientela o era el ultimo ah no eramos dos yo y una chica de cabello castaño buscando un libro.

Me fui hacia la sección de magia y fantasías,estaba buscando que leer y justo la chica estaba en la misma sección que yo.

Buscaba un libro que se llamaba hush hush justo había uno.

Lo iba a agarrar estaba a menos de un metro de mi y justo se metió la chica y choco conmigo y se callo,al parecer ella tambien lo iba a agarrar y justo había uno

Lo siento- dijo tapándose con su cabello la cara

Esta bien,ven- dije dándole mi mano para que se levantara

Encerio lo lamento,soy muy torpe- dijo avergonzada

Esta bien no te preocupes tambien fue mi culpa- dije

Cuando saco su cabello de su cara,la mire era hermosa ojos color chocolate,cabello castaño y era alta,me resultaba conocida

Ya se era la chica a la que cosí la cabeza en la escuela que trabajaba mi madre

Oye,tu no eres la chica que le cosi la cabeza cuando cayo al piso?- pregunte

Si,soy yo,como me reconociste?- me pregunto

Esque eres hermosa,nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como tu y me di cuenta que eras tu al instante!- dije

Oh gracias- dijo y se puso como un tomate

Bueno cambiando de tema,que libro buscabas?- dije mirando sus ojos hermosos

Emm... Se llama hush hush!- dijo

Ahí esta - dijo buscando el libro

Y tu?- me pregunto

El mismo,pero no importa déjatelo no hay cuidado- dije amablemente

Encerio,no te enoja que lo tenga yo?- me pregunto

Si,esta bien- di como terminada la conversación y...

Capitulo 14-El primer beso

Si quieres leerlo ven a buscarlo a mi casa o cuando termine de leerlo te digo y lo buscas en mi casa como tu quieras- dijo

Esta bien,te puedo llevar a tu casa,pasa que es de noche y puede pasarte algo- dije agachando la cabeza y metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos

Si no te molesta llevarme a mi casa,esta bien,espero no causarte molestias!- dijo

No,para nada,vamos-dije ofreciéndole

Ella fue hacia la caja pago el libro,salimos,le abrí la puerta

Las damas primero - dije en tono caballeroso

Solo se escucho una risita tierna de su parte,le abrí la puerta de mi auto y de hay fui y me subí en el asiento del piloto.

Ella iba indicándome por donde era su casa hasta que en menos de 10 min llegamos.

Se bajo y se apoyo en la ventana del auto lo que dejaba ver la mitad de sus pechos .

Quieres bajar a tomar un café?si no quieres lo entiendo- dijo

Claro,seria un placer- dije dándole una sonrisa feliz pero torcida

Me baje y me abrió la puerta de su casa

Era una mansión era hermosa

Me esperas un momento iré a ver si hay alguien,por mientras ponte cómodo..

Bella Pov

Hay dios había entrado a un desconocido a mi casa,pero no era desconocido ya que lo había visto antes

Me puse a buscar y no había nadie,estábamos solos..

Me fui hacia el living donde estaba el sentado en el sofá

Quieres que te una tour turístico por mi casa,mientras se calienta el café?- le pregunte

Claro- dijo y me sonrió

Pero como sabrás cuando esta el café?- dijo

Suena hace pitidos no te preocupes-dije

Le mostré toda mi casa,la única habitación que me faltaba era la mia

Bueno esta es mi habitación,gracias a dios ordene mi cama porq si no seria una vergüenza mostrarte esto - rei

El asintió

Ven nos sentemos- le dije señalando mi cama

Nos sentamos y le empecé a contar sobre,la escuela, y se escuchó que el café que estaba listo

Ya vengo- le dije pero me agarro la mano y me apoyo junto a el y quedamos frente a frente a unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se besaran

Y me beso...

Era hermoso,nunca había sentido esto con mis otros novios el era especial y lo sentía

Nuestros labios chocaron en un beso con pasión,que se fue volviendo mas exigente hasta que se volvió muy tierno y dulce .

Pero lo termino como un beso mojado.

Lo siento,no debi besarte,esque me deje llevar discúlpame,ni siquiera se tu nombre y ya te bese-dije avergonzado

No te preocupes que me gusto mucho el beso y mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y el tuyo?- pregunte

A mi tambien me gusto ,y mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dijo.

Capitulo 15-Amigos

Bella POV

Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti,soy mayor que tu y creo que eso no es correcto-dijo apenado

No te preocupes,no nos precipítemos respecto a la edad,tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunte curiosa

Yo Tengo 22 y tu?- dijo me quede sorprendida

Yo tengo 17 en enero 14 cumplo los 18- dije

Encerio? te ves muy grande,pensé que tenias mas,esto esta mal no tendría que salir con una niña! Lo siento-dijo y se levantó de la cama,se estaba llendo pero lo agarre del brazo

Mira te confieso algo,me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez,veamos si funciona ser amigos! ok?- le pregunte

Me sorprende que tu des el primer paso,pero me acabo de dar cuenta que eres valiente e independiente -dijo feliz

.

Quieres ser mi amiga?-dijo algo incomodo por nuestra cercanía.

Asenti,me encantaba la idea

Y nos abrazamos escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho y me sali.

Bueno señorita swan,me temo que tendré que irme ya que mañana iré a la casa de mis padres,una pregunta te gustaría ir mañana a mi casa a almorzar?

No se..-dije nerviosa

Eso no me preocupaba que presentara como amiga..pero el problema,eran mis padres creerían que estoy de novia con el y no es asi.. En realidad no es mala la idea.. Y se me dibujo una sonrisa pícara.. No no podía gustarme a mi me gustaba Thomas..

El chico de la cafetería" O'Higgins "

Pero espera no me gusta Edward hay no estoy confundida..rayos.

Bueno,mira no te preocupes.. Si quieres hablo con tus padres y les explico que somos amigos..?-pregunto tratando de calmarme ya que solo iba de un lado al otro..

Esta bien,mira no te preocupes que yo hablare con mis padres..-dije

Segura?-pregunto, hay me enfermaba siempre piensan que no estoy segura de mis decisiones..

Solo asentí para tratar de no enojarme.

Bueno hablaré con mis padres,adios amiga-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la casa

Estaba pensando en mi hermoso amigo ,cual me gusto desde el primer dia.. Es tan correcto,sofisticado,maduro,y se preocupa porq quienes no son felices y les gusta ayudar.. Un hombre perfecto el debe tener novia seguro..a quien se le escaparía este bombón.

Recuerda Swan te gusta Thomas .. No te confundas

Me dije a mi misma.

Pero luego recorde a jake.

*Llamada*

Hola jake quiero saber su siges enojado conmigo porfavor llamame-dije y corte la llamada ya que no me contestó

*Fin de llamada*

Capitulo 16- Celos

Bella POV

Habían pasado 4 dias desde que no veía a jake..

Hoy a la 13:00 Edward vendría a buscarme para ir a almorzar a la casa de los cullen

Pero seguía preocupado por el

Decidí llamarlo aver si ahora me atendía.

Después de los 4 pitidos contesto

*Llamada*

Hola jake,como estas?-dije animada

Hola,bien-dijo

Porq eres tan cortante?-pregunte

Bella te quiero decir que ya no quiero ser tu amigo,tengo muchos problemas familiares,y ademas a mi novia le molestara asique no me hables mas-dijo

Y corto la llamada

*Fin de llamada*

Que raro jake planeaba algo y no se que es lo que es pero voy a averiguarlo y novia.. No como que novia el no podía tener novia!

Espera espera,estoy celosa..que no como iba a estar celosa de mi mejor amigo.. Lo único que falta esq tambien me guste... No no puede ser el no me gusta reí,el nunca te va a gustar .. Es tu amigo.

Ya eran las 12:30 tenia que maquillarme no iba a estar como un zombie para mis suegros y cuñados.

Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron la puerta seguro era Edward.

Antes de salir de casa,tome mi cartera de mano y las llaves ya que estaba sola en casa.

Capitulo 18-Familia

Tenia razón era Edward..

Edward POV

Hola..te v-ves...woahh..-dije tartamudiando

Gr-racias..tu tambien.. -dijo

Bueno vamos-dije

Solo asintió.

Me sentía tan nervioso,ella no sabe que me gusto también el primer dia que la vi..Era hermosa,inteligente,le gustaban los libros al igual que yo,era normal no era coqueta o trataba de conquistarme. Por todo lo que me dijo en su perfecta para mi..

Nunca mas tuve novia ademas de Tanya.. Pero ella era diferente me encanta todo de ella.

Emm..que tipo de música te gusta?-pregunte con una sonrisa -Osea sos rockera,cumbiera jaja,etc-dije nervioso..

Amm..n-no se soy..del tipo normal ,todo en realidad para ser especifica,eso si no me gusta la música villera.-dijo frunciendo el ceño..negando.. Nerviosa

Y a ti?-pregunto

Emm..me gusta adele..codplay..Romeo santos..avril lavinge.. Prince royce.. De todo un poco,como tu..-dije

El camino en el auto se volvió silencioso..algo incomo diría yo..

Hasta que empezámos a ver el extenso y verde bosque..

Y de lejos se veía la casa de mi familia..

Esa es tu casa?-pregunto sorprendida..

Era de sorprenderse si la casa era enorme y lujosa con vidrios por toda la casa de tres piso color canela..

Si -dije

Llegamos y le abrí la puerta del Volvo

Abrió la puerta esme con su camisa color lila y su falda negra hasta las rodillas.

Hola bella,como estas?-saludo a bella primero y la abrazo,típico de mi madre aparte bella la ayudaba en sus horas libres a mi madre a traer los medicamentos..eso me contó esme pero bella jamas me lo dijo..

Hola esme bien y tu -le pregunto amigable.

Llegamos a casa de jacob y me dirigí a abrir la puerta pero antes de poner mi mano en el picaporte abrió el la puerta como buen caballero

Jacob que pasa es muy urgente porque estoy apurada,tengo una c-ita ve digo tengo que salir rapido,que necesitas?- dije amablemente

Ah-dijo

Pase y al parecer no había nadie solo nosotros 2

Jacob porque no hay nadie?- dije miedosa

Nada todos se fueron- dijo agarrandome con fuerza y devoción

Que haces Jacob? Que te pasa ? Tu no eres asi- dije temblando

Ahí bella siempre quise algo contigo ser novios o aunque sea un beso y tu no nada siempre me rechazaste por ser amigos y yo hoy hoy no te voy a perder vas a ser mía - dijo agarrándome de la cintura y me levanto fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza quedara para abajo justo a su espalda

Suéltame Jacob - grite,llore,patale y nada,me tenia muy agarrada a el y no me soltaba

Quédate quieta bella solo te hare mía,te hare el amor nada mas y si sigues luchando te golpeare y no quiero llegar a eso- dijo

Mírame a los ojos dime que me amas-dijo quedando a unos centímetros de mis labios

Maldito desgraciado-dije gritando y le escupi la cara

Al parecer se enojo mucho mas pero no me importaba,todavía no podía creer que mi mejor amigo iba a violarme.

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y me tiro con fuerza a su cama gracias a dios no me paso nada

Quítate la ropa o te golpeo- me dijo amenazante

Yo quitándome mi suéter temblando,mirando algo que podría ocupar punzante para pegarle o algo para que dejara de molestarme y vi una tijera en el modular de atrás de su cama , la agarre y la puse atrás de mi espalda

Mientras Jacob estaba distraído,cuando yo iba por mi brasier por quitármelo

Jacob miro y se me ocurrió una idea muy buena

Sabes amigo tienes razón nunca te di la oportunidad- dije seximente - te gustaría que mientras me saco la ropa te hago un baile mi amor?- dije

El solamente asintió empeze a bailarle sensualmente con mi mano atrás con la tijera en ella

Pasaron unos minutos y

Me termine desnudando y me acerqué a que me acariciara y después yo ir por atrás y clavarle la tijera en la espalda

Sentí un asco profundo a sentir sus caricias

Hasta que me toco a mi acariciarlo,ahora era mi momento de escapar

Me fui por atrás de el,le saque la camisa

Y...

Capitulo 19-No es lo que parece


	2. Chapter 2

Prólogo

Mi vida de porrista es un poco difícil ya que tenia una enemiga y se ganaba a todos los chicos.

Eso no era un problema para mi

Hasta que llego mi doctor favorito,el amor de mi vida

Esta historia esta basadas en traiciones,mentiras,amor,amistades,perdidas y demás

Pero el amor hace lo posible por que siga vivo entre las personas que se aman

*El amor todo lo puede*

Puedes descubrir todo eso en esta hermosa historia

Capitulo 1-Entrenamiento

Bella POV

Hoy era día martes, día de entrenamiento en la escuela

Como siempre debía levantarme a las 9 am ya que las clases eran a las 10 .

Como siempre dejaba mi ropa el día anterior para el entrenamiento al final de mi cama

Me levante de la cama y fui al baño directo a cambiarme, peinarme y ponerme un gloss,mi cara era perfecta no necesitaba nada solo un brillo

Decidí bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina y me encontré con Laurent mi sirvienta!

Hola señorita swan! Buenos días, como esta? Quiere algo de desayunar?-Pregunto amablemente la verdad Laurent me cae muy bien es como una nana para mi, nunca trate con desprecio a mi servidumbres, a pesar de ser rica y tener millones de dólares por mi padre Charlie que era dueño de varios juzgados y mi madre renee era abogada.

Por eso tenía tanto dinero, pero en mi hogar nunca fui egoísta o presumida o era una niña mimada a pesar de mi dinero me conformaba con muy poco y nada

En la escuela era totalmente diferente hay si era presumida,engreída,egoísta y demás porque todas eran así y me trataban como tal por se porrista, fuera de la escuela era una persona totalmente diferente

Era la más popular era porrista y los martes eran días de entrenamiento, teníamos que prepararnos para la gran final a fin de año "LA FLOREST CONCURSO"

Me entretuve en mis pensamientos y me olvide de Laurent

_Disculpe_ Laurent! Quiero unos omelettes y un jugo de naranja porfa y gracias-dije muy amablemente mientras veía la tv

Si señorita-dijo Laurent-estará en 5 minutos señorita o quiere que me tarde menos?

No está bien, no se preocupe!-dije

Mientras veía la tv, sé levanto mi hermanito Matías

Hola mi hermanito como esta? Mi niñito hermoso –Mientras lo saludaba le hacía cosquillitas

No por favor bella basta – y no paraba de reírse Matías

A mí me encantaba verlo feliz, paso un momento y ya estaba mi desayuno Laurent a Matías le hizo una leche con chocolate y galletitas

Desayunamos tranquilos y cuando mire el reloj de la pared eran las 9.40 am,iba a llegar tarde

Fui a buscar mi botella de agua fresca hacia la nevera, y vi una nota de mama en la puerta

Decía:

Bella hija iré a la tarde, hoy tengo un cliente muy interesado en que sea su abogada y está preocupado es muy urgente, perdón por no ir ahora te prometo que lo re compensare aunque no te gusta pero igual lo hare

Papa también está muy ocupado con la empresa asique llegaremos al mismo tiempo

Manda saludos a Laurent a mati y espero que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento

Besos MAMA

Mama siempre pensando en mí

Salí de la casa y me fui hacia mi porche kaymans 911 color azul

Y me fui hacia la escuela cuando llegue vi a …

Capitulo 2-La competencia

Valla valla mira quien esta aquí la tonta mas tonta – dijo la estúpida

Hola jane,son tan tontos tus insultos y demás,encima que no me afectan no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel-dije muy valiente en verdad ella antes le tenia miedo pero cuando empecé a ser porrista no le di mas importancia y deje de tenerle miedo ya que siempre insultaba y demás

Sabemos bellita queme tines miedo y que soy mejor siendo porrista que tu ya veras perderás este año –dijo

Me enfermaba que me dijiera bellita realmente lo odiaba el concurso florest de porrista cada escuela la dividen en dos grupos de porrista yo soy la capitana y la líder de mi grupo llamado flower y el de ella llamo fire and ice

Y año competiríamos grupos contra grupo

Yo desde que fui porrista nunca mas te tuve miedo métetelo en la cabeza aver si te entra –dije furiosa

Hay bellita se que sigues con miedo a mi no me engañes ok? No eres nada al lado mio yo soy rubia,alta,con un sentido para la moda excelente en cambio tu no eres nada,no se se como algunas soportan estar contigo bye Bellita-dijo y se fue

No la soportaba era tan engreída aunque yo era lo mismo en la escuela aunque un poquito menos

No me importaba lo que dijieran los demás yo sabia como era y punto

Llegue al polideportivo y empezamos a estirar para que pudiéramos abrirnos de piernas todas hasta jane

Cuando dos chicas les tocaba subirme para arriba y caer parada,cuando me iban a largar jane le dio un codazo a una de las que me alzaba y me cai cai en el césped pero me pegue en la cabeza, mientras jane se burlaba de mi se volvió todo negro y como que me dormí

Lo único que no me podía despertar o abrir los ojo pero escuchaba lo que decían se que me llevaron a la enfermería y de hay no escuche nada mas…

Al despertar aun con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos escuche una dulce voz que me causaba ternura era tan linda esa voz varonil pero sutil sentía que era un príncipe,sera lindo? ,decidí abrir los ojos para ver a mi príncipe azul y me encontré con el

Hola señorita swan se siente bien? – dijo muy tiernamente y amable

Estoy en el cielo? –pregunte aun no sabia lo que decía estaba media dormida todavía

Al parecer el golpe en la cabeza te afecto- dijo divertido y se rio, a mi no me gusto era verdad era hermoso grandote musculoso, me quede hipnotizada en esos ojos color esmeralda se veía tan perfecto!

Yo y-yo-no podía hablar me sentía nerviosa ante este dios griego traído del olimpo

Capitulo 3-El primer encuentro

No te pongas nerviosa pequeña! No soy un fantasma-dijo divertido

Esque eres e ere s- dije nerviosa le iba decidir que era lindo pero le dije otra cosa-eres doctor?-dije tratando de que no notara mi cambio de tema

MMM.. Si soy doctor –dijo el mirándome si tenia alguna herida en otro lado

No te duele nada mas,no tienes otra herida?-me pregunto preocupado

No nada mas doctor,solo me duele la cabeza-dije

Essque te caíste por hacer una pirueta en el aire,pero la herida en tu cabeza esta bien mientras dormía te la cosí y…-dijo cuando entro la enfermera

Hola mama-dijo el y yo quede con la boca abierta formando una O su madre era la enfermera de la escuela porque le habría dicho que viniera ese dios griego

Edward POV

Hoy dia fue un dia tranquilo no hubo tantos pacientes y eso me alegraba significaba que habían personas sanas

Y me retire mas temprano del hospital,me fui directo a mi casa a descansar ya que yo hoy hice la guardia.

Arranque en mi volvo negro y a los pocos minutos llegue a casa no estaba tan lejos del hospital

Llegue y me metí directo a la ducha estuve un rato mirando tv hasta que me dio sueño,me iba dormir una gran siesta y mama llamo

*LLAMADA*

Hola hijo,acaba de ocurrir un accidente en una de las escuelas que trabajo como enferme,una chica haciendo una pirueta en el aire parece que resbaló y cayó al suelo con un corte en la cabeza y tengo miedo de que se le infecte pobre chica.

Te necesito sabes que no se cerrar no coser heridas podrías venir porfavor?-dijo mi madre esme ella siempre tan amable la amaba

Ok mama gracias por avisar ya voy para allá- dije y justo iba a cortar y me olvide de preguntarle en que escuela estaba

Ah ma se me olvidaba en que escuela estas?- dije paciente esperando su respuesta y contesto

Estoy en la secundaria de forks,porfavor ven rápido- dijo preocupada

En 15 min estoy ahí no te preocupes te amo- dije

Te amo hijo- dijo tiernamente

*FIN DE LLAMADA*

Y me fui a buscar mis cosas de doctor y salí hacia mi auto estacionado

Llegue en 15 min,entre a la escuela,sentí miradas sobre mi pero no me importo me dirigí a paso rápido a la enfermería y me encontré con mama en la puerta

Hijo llegaste,pensé que no vendrías la chica esta adentro ya puedes pasar.. Te espero aquí- dijo

No conteste nada y me dirigí a abrir la puerta

Y vi a un ángel desmayado!

Capitulo 4-Esme

Edward POV

Era hermosa parecía un princesa en su bello sueño!

Al verla parecía de unos 17 años,cabello castaño claro, su piel blanca como un papel y su perfume a flores y hierbas fresca era embriagador

Después de quedándomela mirando su hermoso rostro de nena

Reaccione y me puse a revisar su cabeza aver que tan grande era la herida y la verdad era bastante amplia mas o menos con mi vista serán unos 6 cm de largo y de profundidad casi nada

Decidí ponerme los guantes de látex y revisar mi maleta en donde tenia mis herramientas para poder coser esa herida de esta linda bebe

Saque mi aguja y hilo transparente para poder coserle la cabeza

Pobre niña,tan bonita y con heridas-dije en vos alta

Y al parecer escucho mi voz y se despertó

Empezamos a hablar parecía estar nerviosa con mi presencia y tartamudeaba hasta que entro mi madre y rompió nuestra conversación algo nerviosa

Hola mama-dije

Ella abrió la boca formando una O claro era sorprendente ser hijo de una enfermera y ser cirujano, en realidad mama era pediatra le gustaban mas los niños,en realidad para mi madre hasta los 21 años sos un niño y me reí de mi mismo

Hola hijo y que paso?cerraste su herida?,perdón señorita por no atenderla yo,esque mi hijo es cirujano y es mejor para esto yo soy solo la enfermera pero en el hospital de Forks soy pediatra! Espero que no te haiga molestado!- dijo mi mama para que ella entendiera amablemente

No esta bien esme,es mas me sorprendí que este dios griego me atienda-dijo y se puso roja- perdón se me salio-dijo ella

Esta bien bueno los dejo solos si quieren seguir conversando-dijo mama

No mama,hoy no puedo,estuve de guardia toda la noche estoy muy cansando,lo siento señorita-dije tratando de que mi rechazo sonara sutil pero en realidad lo que decía era verdad

Esta bien hijo y usted señorita esta de acuerdo?- dijo mama muy paciente

Esta bien no tengo problema,aparte ni siquiera lo conozco-dijo incómoda- Un gusto esme un gusto hijo de esme adiós!

Y cerro fuerte la puerta de la enfermería

Parece que se enojo-dijo esme algo sorprendida

No importa mama ni siquiera la conozco,yo tambien me voy- dije

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí!

Fui directo al estacionamiento para buscar mi auto y tenia que pasar justo por donde ella esta entrenando,pero lo raro era que estaba sentada en la banca como triste parecía

Miro para el estacionamiento y me vio me miro triste y después sonrio,y la chica que al parecer se reía de ella,me coqueteo moviendo su pelo de un lado al otro con carita de niña tierna!

Pero la verdad ella no me importa me importa ella que estaba triste,en realidad no se porque rayos me importaba ni siquiera sabia su nombre

Fue la primera vez que me sonrió al igual que yo a ella!

Capitulo 5- Sorpresa

Bella POV

Después de nuestro intercambio de miradas y sonrisas me di cuenta que nunca podría enamorarme de una persona como el

No lo quería,cambiando de tema,me dejaron todo el día en la banca hay sentada mientras jane se reía de mi y un poco enojada porque el se fijaba en mi y no ella

Bellita el será mío,no te preocupes por conquistarlo ok?- dijo amenazandome la odiosa de jane

Mira jane a mi no me interesa eso si no te conviene que me amenazas-dije amenazándola me tenia cansada ya con sus coqueteos tontos y su autoridad falsa

Será mía bellita- dijo

Dijo eso y se marchó ya había terminado el entrenamiento

Seguí con la duda de que porque se había fijado en mi en realidad no era la gran cosa yo pero jane era rubia con ojos color dorados y un cuerpo exultante y yo no era nada solo una flacucha!

Decidí ir a casa en mi corsa azul,no tarde tanto en llegar

Eran las 11 am

Llegue a casa y estaba mi mama solamente mi hermanito estaba al lado con su amiguito dentro de su casa

Hola nana como estas? Estoy cansansada no tengo ganas de almorzar iré a mi cuarto y dormiré todo el dia,adios- subí rápido que ni escuche lo que me dijo

Estaba por abrir la puerta de mi cuarto y a quien vi

Vi a mi ex novio,justo hoy

Hola bella como estas?- dijo mi ex novio

Hola,bien- dije cortante

Te pasa algo ?-dijo ingenuo

Pasa que me quiero dormir,no estoy de buen humor asique dejame en paz- dije corriéndolo y le cerré la puerta en la cara

Pobre Félix se debe sentir mal pero no importa tengo sueño y no quería tratarlo mal por mi mal humor

Fui hacia mi closet y saque mi pijama,me lo puse y me metí a la cama

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y me dormí

*Después de 8 horas*

Me despertó alguien

No sabia quien era todavía, no tenia los ojos abiertos

Después de unos minutos los abrí y vi a Alice mi gran amiga

Tengo que contarte algo y...- dijo y nos quedamos viendo como tontas la puerta de mi habitación

Era tan...

Capitulo 6- Jacob.

Bella pov

Era Jacob y estaba tan marcado toda una masa muscular estaba sin remera no nos podía gustar nuestro mejor amigo eso no

Hola chicas- dijo divertido apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

Hola jake-dijimos al unísono-pasa- y le hice seña como que se sentará en la cama con nosotras

Y que cuentan hacen 2 semanas que no nos vemos que se cuentan?- dijo mi amigo

Bella conoció a un doctor que según ella es un dios griego!- grito Alice

Asi que bien - dijo pero en forma enojado

Y tu Alice que lo que le tenias que contar a bella cuando entre?- preguntó jake

Nada solo que me gusta un chico de la escuela!- dijo Alice contenta

Y como es?-pregunte

Es rubio,ojos color celeste claro,y muy pálido es un príncipe-dijo Alice contenta-pero el nunca se fijara en mi mira lo que soy,no soy nada al lado de el-dijo deprimida

No te pongas mal Alice,seguro se enamorara de ti,mira lo que eres u,a chica con unas curvas perfectas un rostro bien definido y angelical,cabello negro corto, y un poco loca y obsesionada por la vestimenta y zapatos-rei- pero fuera de lo exterior eres una muy buena persona

La verdad hice emocionar a Alice esque era asi era una hermosa personita la quería mucho

Gracias amiga te quiero tanto- dijo Alice emocionada

Y me abrazo y nos quedamos asi hasta que jake rompió el silencio

Bella podemos hablar a solas! Perdón alice- dijo el

No esta bien jake entiendo - dijo Alice salio y cerro la puerta

Que pasa jake? - dije mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi habitación peinándome

Bella espero que no te enfades con lo que te voy a decir,solo dejame hablar!

Esta bien jake-dije

Bella yo...- jake iba a hablar y llego el

Llego la persona quien mas odiaba ademas de jane

Que haces aquí newton? - dije furiosa

Que iba a decir jake? Quien es el tal newton?

Capitulo 7 - Mike Newton.

Que haces aquí newton?- dije furiosa

Newton Mike newton era un prestigioso e impecable abogado que por nada podía acusarlo siempre tenia sus contactos y podía safar

Yo y el antes eramos amigos muy amigos! Pero un dia nos fuimos de dia de campo e intento violarme

*Flashback*

Ese dia esta lluvioso corría mucho viento en realidad parece que se acercaba una gran tormenta por poco no se llevaba los autos había mucha agua

Bella mira esta por llover ahí unas cabañas pequeñas cerca de la playa la push quieres que alquile una y estemos hay hasta que se pase la tormenta? - pregunto amable

Si no me quiero inundar-dije sarcásticamente

Pasaron media hora hasta llegar a las cabañas newton pidió la cabaña,pago y le dieron las llaves

Me dieron la nro 5 a donde estará yo no la veo!- dijo tratando de ver por la lluvia

Ahí esta-grite

Fuimos corriendo hacia la cabaña y entramos

Hay que calentito esta aquí - dije sentándome en la cama matrimonial que había

Si y quédate tranquila que estarás mas caliente cuando lo hagamos-dijo y lo mire con una cara

Como?- dije

Si bella quiero hacer el amor ya! Porfavor hazlo conmigo - intento sacarme la remera pero lo aleje

Que te pasa ? Somos amigos? Y no pienso hacer eso contigo o te tranquilizas o no somos mas amigos tu elijes -dije con autoridad

Tu serás mía te guste o no te guste-dijo y me tiro a la cama y empezó a sacarme la ropa

Yo solamente lloraba

Hasta que llego jane agradecí a dios porque jake me haiga salvado

Se golpearon Mike se fue y me amenazo con volver ,pero a mi no me importaba sabia que jake me iba a salvar

*Fin de flashback*

Te acuerdas ese encuentro tan pasional que tuvimos bella hasta que llego el perro

Vete idiota- dije

Al parecer me iba a pegar y Jacob se paro frente de mi y me defendió

La tocas y te mato- lo amenazo jake

Capitulo 8 - Y llorar

Asi no me das miedo me la llevare-dijo-pero hoy no

Nunca te las llevaras y si lo llegas a hacer te voy a matar encerio,no te lo vuelvo a repetir-dijo jake

Yo lloraba tenia miedo que le hiciera algo malo a el y a mi..

Nunca le podría agradecer esto que hace Jacob por mi me e dado cuenta que daría la vida por mi

Ellos siguieron discutiendo hasta que Mike me menciono y salí de mis pensamientos

Ya veras Isabella serás mía de una o de otra forma y si no puedo hacerte mía te matare no serás de nadie mas me escuchaste hija de puta SERÁS MIA!-Dijo el desgraciado

Ahora si rompí en llanto mi vida corría riesgo

No les vas a contar a nadie porq voii a matar a todos a los que se los digas solo tu y el saben me escuchaste zorra!- dijo el idiota

Yo solo pude llegar a asentir nada mas y me dijo

Estas avisada!- dijo y dio un portazo

Rompí en llantos tenia mucho miedo,Jacob me abrazo

Bella no te preocupes,no voy a dejar que te lastime lo prometo

Pero jake no entiendo porq me proteges tanto?-pregunte confundida

Esque bella ahora tu eres mi vida-dijo

Pero porq me dices esto?

Te lo digo porq estoy enamorado de ti! Siente mi corazón el late por ti-y acercó mi mano a su pecho asi sintiera su corazon

Que Jacob pensé que eres mi mejor amigo solo eres mi amigo nada más y los amigos no se gustan entiendes - pero bella no entiendes yo intento protegerte de ese desgraciado y tu desprecias mi amor ,la verdad no te entiendo bella ? Me voy si mañana hablamos- dijo y se fue

Se fue jake no entendía como mi amigo estaría enamorado de mi eso no los amigos no eran asi

Me acosté directamente con la ropa que llevaba puesta y al acordarme lo que me dijo Mike tenia mucho miedo

Y me largue a llorar hasta que me dormí

Capitulo 9 - Tanya

Edward POV

Como se había pasado tan rápido la semana? habían muchos pacientes pero hoy dia sábado tenia el dia libre asique iría a buscar un libro a la tarde

Me levanté abrí las cortinas de mi habitación para que entrara el sol pero nada solo todo húmedo y frio esta nublado como siempre

Fui a preparar la tina mientras miraba al gran rio que había cerca de mi casa

Me fui a fijar si la tina estaba lista y asi lo era

Traje mi bata y la deje en una silla asi cuando saliera me la iba a poner

Estuve bastante tranquilo,relajado hasta que escuche mi celular sonar no esta tan lejos pero no llegaba con la mano

Me salí rápido lo cogí y volví a la ducha

Era una llamada perdida de tanta mi ex novia la cual era modelo!

Decidí llamarla

*Llamada*

Después de los dos pitidos atendió y dijo

Hola Edward mi amor como estas?-contesto emocionada !

Bien tanta te dije que no me llamadas y que no me dijeras mi amor,ya no somos novios no recuerdas tu me engañaste antes de que nos casáramos -dije

Y recordé como fue

*Flashback*

Esta preparado para casarme hoy era el gran dia,tanta iba a ser mi hermosa esposa la cual la amaba demasiado

Ya casi era la ceremonia,la estaba esperando en el altar con el rostro en alto,bien derecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Pasaron unos minutos y ya estaba en la iglesia esperando a la novia de blanco. Ella era hermosa me la imagino como un angelito vestida de blanco estaría perfecta.

Yo metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de que ella ya iba a entrar y me dijo el padre que nos casaba

Hijo,ahí viene la novia,atento!- me advirtió el buen padre

Paso menos de un minuto y ella apareció en la puerta de la iglesia

Mientras ella caminaba hacia el altar yo la miraba parecía un ángel con su hermoso vestido blanco,con un encaje hermoso lleno de piedras preciosas

Ya casi estaba al lado mío,me temblaban las manos,hasta que llego

La mire por un momento era perfecta y ella me correspondió con la mirada y pusimos las miradas en el padre

Queridos hermanos,estamos aquí para unir esta pareja en santo matrimonio-dijo el padre

Edward cullen aceptas por esposa a Tanya denali,para amarla respertarla en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto iba a responder hasta que apareció...

Capitulo 10- James

Hasta que apareció JAMES que hacia ese desgraciado ahí

James era mi amigo,mi confidente,mi hermano pero prefirió a la amistad de Mike que la mía

Desde hay no lo vi mas y el dijo en la iglesia

Hola Edward mi gran amigo,como estas?- dijo el estupido

Que quieres James? Vete, ya me estoy por casar con el amor de mi vida-dije

Asique el amor de tu vida!- grito y todos lo miraron-ahora que tengo la atención de todos quiero informarles algo-y se subió al piano de la iglesia

Quería decirles que esta perra-señalando a Tanya

No le hables asi a mi futura esposa o te golpeare-dije muy furioso

Dejame terminar Edward -dijo mas calmada

Esta que esta aquí no tiene nombre de lo que quiere hacer y lo que hizo,ella se acostó conmigo y planeaba robarte todo tu dinero cuando heredadas todo de tu tío Harry-dijo y todos dijeron oooh

Es mentira lo que dice ven nos vamos a casar y punto yo te amo,este cretino no nos va a arruinar nuestro futuro

Cuando llego la parte de que Tanya aceptara se puso a llorar y respondió

No acepto- y la mire estaba confundido

Edward todo lo que dijo James es cierto,perdón - dijo ella sollozando

Sabes que yo te creía mejor persona,te creía tantas cosas buena..-me interrumpió

Edward porfavo...-la interrumpí

Dejame hablar ami ya que será la ultima vez que me veras..

Edward no cometas una locura tu me amas- dijo llorando -nos casaremos

NO-Dije

Tanya me rompiste el corazón,ahora si puedo irme y decirte que James tenia razón *ERES UNA JODIDA PERRA*-Y salí de la iglesia

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Yo sigo con el corazón hecho trizas por ti,recuerda ese dia y no me hables mas-dije casi gritándole pero no tan fuerte

Adiós- dije

*Fin de llamada*

Capitulo 11- De compras

Bella POV

Hoy era dia sábado gracias a dios el fin de semana,estaba un poco atareada con la escuela y no tendría tarea ya que había hecho todo el dia viernes para estar libre

Hoy saldría con Alice y Ángela mi otra amiga de compras ellas quieren salir a una fiesta pero yo no estoy de ánimos ademas en la tarde iría a la librería a buscar un libro para leer

Desde el miércoles ya no veo a jake debe estar muy enojado conmigo mas tarde lo llamaré o de ultima iré a su casa

El dia transcurrió normal,la misma rutina de siempre ya eran las 5 de la tarde me iría a preparar a las 6:00 me iban a buscar iría con Alice y Ángela al centro comercial de ahí me vendría a las 7:30 de la tarde y le diría a las chicas que me acompañen a la librería de hay me llevarían a mi casa y se irían

Me fui a dar una ducha hoy me puse un poco provocativa pero no era para tanto

Estuve como 30 min en la ducha hasta que se me arrugaron los dedos y salí

Me empecé a vestir me iba a poner un pantalón corto de gabardina color rojo lindo pero no tan corto y una blusa color beige un poco descotada

Ya estaba lista vi la hora en el celular y era las 5:50 Alice ya estará llegando me peine,me hice una cola alta y un brillo en los labios,estaba normal y linda eso creo

Se hicieron las 6 en punto y Alice toco la bocina salí de la casa y me subí

Hola chicas- dije acomodando un poco mi cabello se me había despenado

Hola bellas-dijeron al unísono- Lista para las compras ?- dijo Alice emocionada mientras Ángela se reía

Si alice-dije un poco desanimada la verdad las compras no eran mi fuerte pero para ver a mi amiga feliz la acompañaría y le daría una sonrisa torcida

Valla bella en verdad no se que te pasa,estas asi por tu doctorsito verdad?- dijo sarcástica le había contado a Alice del doctor y de lo que le dije

No,como crees Alice -dije y hubo silencio

Al fin llegamos íbamos caminando por el estacionamiento estábamos a punto de entrar y me encontré con...

Que hacen aquí? Tanto tiempo -dije

Capitulo 12- Rosalie

Hola bella bien por lo menos hace años que no nos vemos-rosalie siempre tan dulce conmigo ella es hermosa su cabello rubio con ondas con un sentido de la moda increíble al igual que Alice,es una modelo fue la ganadora de miss universo.

Bien me ah ido bien, te presento ellas son mis amigas Alice y Ángela chicas ella es rosalie mi prima-dije para que la saludaran

Hola como estas?-dijo Ángela amablemente

Hola-dijo Alice en un tono asqueroso

Alice parece que estaba enojada pero el chico que estaba junto a ella me era conocido

Bella podemos hablar un momento a solas-dijo enojada y casi gritando

Nos fuimos un poco mas lejos de ellos y a Ángela la dejamos con rosalie y el chico que venia con ella

Alice que pasa estas enojada?-pregunte con paciencia

Mira no te has dado cuenta o esq cuando te hablo eres sorda? - dijo peleándome

Mira Alice cuando te tranquilices háblame si ?- dije para no herirla

Esta bien,lo siento puedes perdonarme?- dijo haciendo pucherito

Siempre lo hare-dije

Gracias amiga eres la mejor-dijo feliz

De nada que era lo que me querías decir?- dije preguntandole

Bueno estaba enojada porq el chico al lado de tu prima es jasper creo que es su novio y eso me pone furiosa por eso la saludé de mala gana-dijo

Mira ya te averiguo mejor-dije- no deja Bella mejor vamonos despidete que yo me voy o te quedas?- dijo

No me voy con tigo voy a saludar y vengo - dije

Rosalie lo siento surgió una complicación y me tengo que ir un gusto verte otro dia nos vemos-dije saludandola con dos besos en las mejillas

Esta bien nos vemos! Mandale besos a tu familia - dijo saludando con su mano mientras me subía al auto de Alice

Ya estábamos dentro del auto y le dije a Alice que me dejara en mi casa se paso muy rápido la hora ya eran las 7

El camino fue silencioso y llegamos rápido a mi casa

Adiós Alice otro dia vamos a ir de compras - dije saludandola

Solo me dijo adiós con su mano al igual que Ángela

Debe estar triste por lo que vio

Y entre a casa a prepararme para ir por un libro.

Capitulo 13- Segundo reencuentro

Entre a casa y fui directo al baño a darme una buena ducha

Esta vez tarde 15 min y salí me puse mi ropa de andar aquí en casa total nadie me vería estaba con una jeans gastados y me quedaban un poco chicos de cintura y de piernas, una musculosa color Blanca y unas sandalias de plástico color gris

Salí de mi dormitorio para irme a tomar una taza de café y mire la hora ya casi eran las 8:00 y a las 9:00 cerraban

Mejor iba a tomar el café mientras leyera me recomendaron que leyera un libro llamado "Hush Hush"

Iba a ver capas que estaba hay el libro que buscaba,salí de casa y cerré con llave,solo eran 8 cuadras hasta la librería

EDWARD POV

Almorze con mis padres y con jasper y emmett mis grandes hermanos los consideraba mis amigos.

Llegue a mi casa como a las 7:30 de la tarde según mi padre me recomendó esta librería que se llamaba "La vida". Y cerraban a las 9:00 de la noche

Asique me tome un te mientras veía la tv,nada interesante.

Pero me quede pensando en Tanya en lo que le dije fui muy duro con ella,pero se lo merecía por haberme mentido y engañado

Mire el reloj en mi muñera y eran las 8:05 de la noche asique me dirigí hacia la librería,saque mi auto de garage y salí me tarde mas o menos 15 min.

Por fin llegue se veía como algo india la librería y entre

Al parecer hoy no tubo buena clientela o era el ultimo ah no eramos dos yo y una chica de cabello castaño buscando un libro.

Me fui hacia la sección de magia y fantasías,estaba buscando que leer y justo la chica estaba en la misma sección que yo.

Buscaba un libro que se llamaba hush hush justo había uno.

Lo iba a agarrar estaba a menos de un metro de mi y justo se metió la chica y choco conmigo y se callo,al parecer ella tambien lo iba a agarrar y justo había uno

Lo siento- dijo tapándose con su cabello la cara

Esta bien,ven- dije dándole mi mano para que se levantara

Encerio lo lamento,soy muy torpe- dijo avergonzada

Esta bien no te preocupes tambien fue mi culpa- dije

Cuando saco su cabello de su cara,la mire era hermosa ojos color chocolate,cabello castaño y era alta,me resultaba conocida

Ya se era la chica a la que cosí la cabeza en la escuela que trabajaba mi madre

Oye,tu no eres la chica que le cosi la cabeza cuando cayo al piso?- pregunte

Si,soy yo,como me reconociste?- me pregunto

Esque eres hermosa,nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como tu y me di cuenta que eras tu al instante!- dije

Oh gracias- dijo y se puso como un tomate

Bueno cambiando de tema,que libro buscabas?- dije mirando sus ojos hermosos

Emm... Se llama hush hush!- dijo

Ahí esta - dijo buscando el libro

Y tu?- me pregunto

El mismo,pero no importa déjatelo no hay cuidado- dije amablemente

Encerio,no te enoja que lo tenga yo?- me pregunto

Si,esta bien- di como terminada la conversación y...

Capitulo 14-El primer beso

Si quieres leerlo ven a buscarlo a mi casa o cuando termine de leerlo te digo y lo buscas en mi casa como tu quieras- dijo

Esta bien,te puedo llevar a tu casa,pasa que es de noche y puede pasarte algo- dije agachando la cabeza y metiendo mis manos a mis bolsillos

Si no te molesta llevarme a mi casa,esta bien,espero no causarte molestias!- dijo

No,para nada,vamos-dije ofreciéndole

Ella fue hacia la caja pago el libro,salimos,le abrí la puerta

Las damas primero - dije en tono caballeroso

Solo se escucho una risita tierna de su parte,le abrí la puerta de mi auto y de hay fui y me subí en el asiento del piloto.

Ella iba indicándome por donde era su casa hasta que en menos de 10 min llegamos.

Se bajo y se apoyo en la ventana del auto lo que dejaba ver la mitad de sus pechos .

Quieres bajar a tomar un café?si no quieres lo entiendo- dijo

Claro,seria un placer- dije dándole una sonrisa feliz pero torcida

Me baje y me abrió la puerta de su casa

Era una mansión era hermosa

Me esperas un momento iré a ver si hay alguien,por mientras ponte cómodo..

Bella Pov

Hay dios había entrado a un desconocido a mi casa,pero no era desconocido ya que lo había visto antes

Me puse a buscar y no había nadie,estábamos solos..

Me fui hacia el living donde estaba el sentado en el sofá

Quieres que te una tour turístico por mi casa,mientras se calienta el café?- le pregunte

Claro- dijo y me sonrió

Pero como sabrás cuando esta el café?- dijo

Suena hace pitidos no te preocupes-dije

Le mostré toda mi casa,la única habitación que me faltaba era la mia

Bueno esta es mi habitación,gracias a dios ordene mi cama porq si no seria una vergüenza mostrarte esto - rei

El asintió

Ven nos sentemos- le dije señalando mi cama

Nos sentamos y le empecé a contar sobre,la escuela, y se escuchó que el café que estaba listo

Ya vengo- le dije pero me agarro la mano y me apoyo junto a el y quedamos frente a frente a unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se besaran

Y me beso...

Era hermoso,nunca había sentido esto con mis otros novios el era especial y lo sentía

Nuestros labios chocaron en un beso con pasión,que se fue volviendo mas exigente hasta que se volvió muy tierno y dulce .

Pero lo termino como un beso mojado.

Lo siento,no debi besarte,esque me deje llevar discúlpame,ni siquiera se tu nombre y ya te bese-dije avergonzado

No te preocupes que me gusto mucho el beso y mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y el tuyo?- pregunte

A mi tambien me gusto ,y mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dijo.

Capitulo 15-Amigos

Bella POV

Creo que soy una mala influencia para ti,soy mayor que tu y creo que eso no es correcto-dijo apenado

No te preocupes,no nos precipítemos respecto a la edad,tu cuantos años tienes?- pregunte curiosa

Yo Tengo 22 y tu?- dijo me quede sorprendida

Yo tengo 17 en enero 14 cumplo los 18- dije

Encerio? te ves muy grande,pensé que tenias mas,esto esta mal no tendría que salir con una niña! Lo siento-dijo y se levantó de la cama,se estaba llendo pero lo agarre del brazo

Mira te confieso algo,me gustaste desde que te vi por primera vez,veamos si funciona ser amigos! ok?- le pregunte

Me sorprende que tu des el primer paso,pero me acabo de dar cuenta que eres valiente e independiente -dijo feliz

.

Quieres ser mi amiga?-dijo algo incomodo por nuestra cercanía.

Asenti,me encantaba la idea

Y nos abrazamos escondí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su pecho y me sali.

Bueno señorita swan,me temo que tendré que irme ya que mañana iré a la casa de mis padres,una pregunta te gustaría ir mañana a mi casa a almorzar?

No se..-dije nerviosa

Eso no me preocupaba que presentara como amiga..pero el problema,eran mis padres creerían que estoy de novia con el y no es asi.. En realidad no es mala la idea.. Y se me dibujo una sonrisa pícara.. No no podía gustarme a mi me gustaba Thomas..

El chico de la cafetería" O'Higgins "

Pero espera no me gusta Edward hay no estoy confundida..rayos.

Bueno,mira no te preocupes.. Si quieres hablo con tus padres y les explico que somos amigos..?-pregunto tratando de calmarme ya que solo iba de un lado al otro..

Esta bien,mira no te preocupes que yo hablare con mis padres..-dije

Segura?-pregunto, hay me enfermaba siempre piensan que no estoy segura de mis decisiones..

Solo asentí para tratar de no enojarme.

Bueno hablaré con mis padres,adios amiga-dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y salio de la casa

Estaba pensando en mi hermoso amigo ,cual me gusto desde el primer dia.. Es tan correcto,sofisticado,maduro,y se preocupa porq quienes no son felices y les gusta ayudar.. Un hombre perfecto el debe tener novia seguro..a quien se le escaparía este bombón.

Recuerda Swan te gusta Thomas .. No te confundas

Me dije a mi misma.

Pero luego recorde a jake.

*Llamada*

Hola jake quiero saber su siges enojado conmigo porfavor llamame-dije y corte la llamada ya que no me contestó

*Fin de llamada*

Capitulo 16- Celos

Bella POV

Habían pasado 4 dias desde que no veía a jake..

Hoy a la 13:00 Edward vendría a buscarme para ir a almorzar a la casa de los cullen

Pero seguía preocupado por el

Decidí llamarlo aver si ahora me atendía.

Después de los 4 pitidos contesto

*Llamada*

Hola jake,como estas?-dije animada

Hola,bien-dijo

Porq eres tan cortante?-pregunte

Bella te quiero decir que ya no quiero ser tu amigo,tengo muchos problemas familiares,y ademas a mi novia le molestara asique no me hables mas-dijo

Y corto la llamada

*Fin de llamada*

Que raro jake planeaba algo y no se que es lo que es pero voy a averiguarlo y novia.. No como que novia el no podía tener novia!

Espera espera,estoy celosa..que no como iba a estar celosa de mi mejor amigo.. Lo único que falta esq tambien me guste... No no puede ser el no me gusta reí,el nunca te va a gustar .. Es tu amigo.

Ya eran las 12:30 tenia que maquillarme no iba a estar como un zombie para mis suegros y cuñados.

Pasaron unos minutos y tocaron la puerta seguro era Edward.

Antes de salir de casa,tome mi cartera de mano y las llaves ya que estaba sola en casa.

Capitulo 18-Familia

Tenia razón era Edward..

Edward POV

Hola..te v-ves...woahh..-dije tartamudiando

Gr-racias..tu tambien.. -dijo

Bueno vamos-dije

Solo asintió.

Me sentía tan nervioso,ella no sabe que me gusto también el primer dia que la vi..Era hermosa,inteligente,le gustaban los libros al igual que yo,era normal no era coqueta o trataba de conquistarme. Por todo lo que me dijo en su perfecta para mi..

Nunca mas tuve novia ademas de Tanya.. Pero ella era diferente me encanta todo de ella.

Emm..que tipo de música te gusta?-pregunte con una sonrisa -Osea sos rockera,cumbiera jaja,etc-dije nervioso..

Amm..n-no se soy..del tipo normal ,todo en realidad para ser especifica,eso si no me gusta la música villera.-dijo frunciendo el ceño..negando.. Nerviosa

Y a ti?-pregunto

Emm..me gusta adele..codplay..Romeo santos..avril lavinge.. Prince royce.. De todo un poco,como tu..-dije

El camino en el auto se volvió silencioso..algo incomo diría yo..

Hasta que empezámos a ver el extenso y verde bosque..

Y de lejos se veía la casa de mi familia..

Esa es tu casa?-pregunto sorprendida..

Era de sorprenderse si la casa era enorme y lujosa con vidrios por toda la casa de tres piso color canela..

Si -dije

Llegamos y le abrí la puerta del Volvo

Abrió la puerta esme con su camisa color lila y su falda negra hasta las rodillas.

Hola bella,como estas?-saludo a bella primero y la abrazo,típico de mi madre aparte bella la ayudaba en sus horas libres a mi madre a traer los medicamentos..eso me contó esme pero bella jamas me lo dijo..

Hola esme bien y tu -le pregunto amigable.

Llegamos a casa de jacob y me dirigí a abrir la puerta pero antes de poner mi mano en el picaporte abrió el la puerta como buen caballero

Jacob que pasa es muy urgente porque estoy apurada,tengo una c-ita ve digo tengo que salir rapido,que necesitas?- dije amablemente

Ah-dijo

Pase y al parecer no había nadie solo nosotros 2

Jacob porque no hay nadie?- dije miedosa

Nada todos se fueron- dijo agarrandome con fuerza y devoción

Que haces Jacob? Que te pasa ? Tu no eres asi- dije temblando

Ahí bella siempre quise algo contigo ser novios o aunque sea un beso y tu no nada siempre me rechazaste por ser amigos y yo hoy hoy no te voy a perder vas a ser mía - dijo agarrándome de la cintura y me levanto fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza quedara para abajo justo a su espalda

Suéltame Jacob - grite,llore,patale y nada,me tenia muy agarrada a el y no me soltaba

Quédate quieta bella solo te hare mía,te hare el amor nada mas y si sigues luchando te golpeare y no quiero llegar a eso- dijo

Mírame a los ojos dime que me amas-dijo quedando a unos centímetros de mis labios

Maldito desgraciado-dije gritando y le escupi la cara

Al parecer se enojo mucho mas pero no me importaba,todavía no podía creer que mi mejor amigo iba a violarme.

Abrio la puerta de su cuarto y me tiro con fuerza a su cama gracias a dios no me paso nada

Quítate la ropa o te golpeo- me dijo amenazante

Yo quitándome mi suéter temblando,mirando algo que podría ocupar punzante para pegarle o algo para que dejara de molestarme y vi una tijera en el modular de atrás de su cama , la agarre y la puse atrás de mi espalda

Mientras Jacob estaba distraído,cuando yo iba por mi brasier por quitármelo

Jacob miro y se me ocurrió una idea muy buena

Sabes amigo tienes razón nunca te di la oportunidad- dije seximente - te gustaría que mientras me saco la ropa te hago un baile mi amor?- dije

El solamente asintió empeze a bailarle sensualmente con mi mano atrás con la tijera en ella

Pasaron unos minutos y

Me termine desnudando y me acerqué a que me acariciara y después yo ir por atrás y clavarle la tijera en la espalda

Sentí un asco profundo a sentir sus caricias

Hasta que me toco a mi acariciarlo,ahora era mi momento de escapar

Me fui por atrás de el,le saque la camisa

Y...

Capitulo 19-No es lo que parece


End file.
